supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
List of supercentenarians who died in 2008
This is a list of supercentenarians who died in 2008. The list includes people whose lifespans have been "verified" and "pending", also known as lifespans who have not had their age validated, by the Gerontology Research Group (GRG). There are 72 such people whose lifespans have been "verified" by the GRG, of whom 64 are female and 8 are male. There are 9 such people whose cases are considered "pending" by the GRG, all of whom are female. } |- |Cora Gentry |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Angela Sottili |align=center|F | | | |Italy |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Marjorie MacGown |align=center|F | | | |United Kingdom |- |Helen Johnson |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Chrissie Martenstein |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Hulda Carlsson |align=center|F | | | |Sweden |- |Mary Brown |align=center|F | | | |United Kingdom |- |Maria Campagna |align=center|F | | | |Italy |- |Maria-Lucia Pistrelli |align=center|F | | | |Italy |- bgcolor="lightgreen" |Astrid Zachrison |align=center|F | | | |Sweden |- |Franziska Maier |align=center|F | | | |Germany |- |Daniel Guzmán-García |align=center|M | | | |Colombia |- bgcolor="lightgreen" |Clémentine Solignac |align=center|F | | | |France |- |Willemina Everdina Hol |align=center|F | | | |Netherlands |- |Hermina Dunz |align=center|F | | | |Austria |- |Bessie Roffey |align=center|F | | | |Canada |- |Lina von Veh |align=center|F | | | |Germany |- |Sue Morino |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Stella Cooley |align=center|F | | | |United States |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Julia Fournier |align=center|F | | | |Spain |- |Antonia Pampaluna |align=center|F | | | |Italy |- |Denise Fetrot |align=center|F | | | |France |- |Masatake Kinoshita |align=center|M | | | |Japan |- |Delpha Johnson |align=center|F | | | |United States |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Roberta Brittain |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Mary Sloan |align=center|F | | | |Canada |- |Kiku Nishimura |align=center|F | | | |Japan |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Willie Gray Watkins |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Cecelia Ruppert |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Walter Seward |align=center|M | | | |United States |- |Alexina Calvert |align=center|F | | | |United Kingdom |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Nellie Florence |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Fernande Revel |align=center|F | | | |France |- |Claudia Ketcham |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Delfino Borroni |align=center|M | | | |Italy |- |Mary Acierni |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Maria-Elisa Moro |align=center|F | | | |Italy |- |Emma Joisten |align=center|F | | | |Germany |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Ruth Stamps |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Dolors Subirana |align=center|F | | | |Spain |- |Viola Koch |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Lula Lykins |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Tsuru Tokashiki |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Abeline Spiehs |align=center|F | | | |United States |- bgcolor="lightgreen" |Edna Parker |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Susie Alston |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Catherine Hagel |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Betty Rutherford |align=center|F | | | |United States |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Amanda Jones |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Mary Higley |align=center|F | | | |United States |- bgcolor="lightgreen" |George Francis |align=center|M | | | |United States |} a Marques is a native of Portugal. b Ponticelli is a native of Italy. c Stefan is a native of Siebenbürgen, which had then been a part of Hungary; it is presently located in Romania. d Johnson is a native of Germany. e Maier is a native of Bohemia, which had then been a part of Austria-Hungary; it is presently located in the Czech Republic. f Dunz is a native of Zagreb, which had then been a part of Austria-Hungary; it is presently located in Croatia. g Roffey is a native of the United Kingdom. h von Veh was a native of the Russian Empire; it is presently Russia. i Acierni is a native of Italy. References Category:Supercentenarians Category:Old people Category:2008 deaths